Missile canisters of the prior art which have been used in conjunction with shipboard vertical launch systems to store, transport and launch missiles have generally enclosed only a single missile. These prior art canisters are typically constructed of steel and incorporate welded reinforcements and/or corrugations in order to achieve sufficient strength to provide adequate protection for the missile during transport and storage and to withstand the stress of missile firings. Thus, these canisters of the prior art are heavy and occupy a volume much larger than that of the missile they enclose. The size and weight of these canisters of the prior art thus limit the number of missiles which can be placed on a ship of given type and size.